Once Upon A Time: A Swan Princess
by MamaHavoc
Summary: Emma finds herself in Storybrooke at 22 years old. Fresh out of jail, she begins her journey to save Storybrooke and find her family. But breaking the curse won't be so easy for the non believing Savior, she has to deal with her own curse. Fighting evil queens, dating hot guys, finding a job, and turning into a swan? All in a days work for the Savior. (No Henry yet, for reasons)
1. Chapter 1

Emma had been driving or the past nine hours, and had no sooner figured out her destination then when she started her trip. All she knew was that she wanted to put as much distance between the country jail and herself as possible. She needed a new place to start over, some where she could figure out her life, some place to call home. But so far every town that she passed she couldn't bring herself to stop.

Looking at her gas gauge, she knew she'd have to stop somewhere in the next hour to get gas, and possibly crash for the night. Although she hadn't ruled out sleeping in her car just yet. So pulling out her brand new phone, bought with the money that was strangely left for her in her stolen yellow bug, she pulled up the GPS and began looking for nearby towns.

After a while she groaned frustrated and threw her phone into the passenger seat. Looks like she would be sleeping in her car after all. She continued driving for the next 45 minutes, hoping to find a safe place to park when she passed what looked like a town sign. Not wanting to waste the gas to turn around and check, she kept driving. Soon driving down a main street of a town. She pulled to a stop in the center of the road and got out.

"What the hell is this place?" She muttered to herself as she checked out the local stores. Granny's Diner? Golds Pawn Shop? Game of Thorns? The Rabbit Hole? Storybrooke Public Library?

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She sighed and leaned against her car.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" A voice called out from behind her. Turning around she saw a thin man, with red hair, glasses, carrying an umbrella, and walking a dalmatian.

"Ummm yes. Could you tell me where I am?" She said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, this is Storybrooke, Maine." He said with a friendly smile.

"Uh huh. Anywhere in this town I can find a bed and breakfast?"

"Certainly. Granny's Bed and Breakfast is right over there." He said, motioning forward.

"Thank you. Whats your name?" She said with a courteous smile.

"Oh Dr. Archibald Hopper, I'm a psychologist." He said holding out his hand.

Emma blanched and quickly opened her car door. " Well I better be going, nice to meet you Dr. Hopper." She hated psychologist, she had her fill of them as a child.

"I didn't catch your name." He called as she started her car.

Rolling down her window as she drove away, she shouted "Emma!"

Pulling up in front of an almost fully concealed sign for the bed and breakfast, she parked and got out. Walking through the over hanging branches, she finally came up to a beautiful cottage. She opened the wooden door, and her ears were instantly assaulted by loud yelling.

"Do you own any clothes that don't make you look like a street walker?!"

"You just don't know fashion!"

"I know that you at least have to be wearing clothes for it to be called fashion!"

"Argh!"

A brunette with red streaks through her hair, came barging around the corner, followed by an elderly gray haired lady. They continued their bickering until Emma, who had finally heard enough said "Excuse me?"

Both of their heads turned towards her, a look of shock on the brunette's face and excitement on the older Romans face.

"Hello! Welcome to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I'm Granny, and that's Ruby." The older women hurried to behind the counter.

"I'm Emma. I'm looking for a place to stay tonight." She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her wallet.

"Nice to meet you Emma. Would you like a forest view or square view? Usually there's an upgrade fee, but since rents due, I'll wave it." Granny was absolutely glowing with excitement.

"A square view is fine." Emma gave a smile, handing over her cash.

Granny took the cash, but when she looked up again her smile vanished and was replaces with a serious, yet fearful look. Emma turned around to see a man in a suit standing behind her. He was holding a cane in his hand, and had a pleasant look on his face.

"Why hello, I see we have a visitor. What's your name dearie?" He had a slight accent to his voice.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"What a lovely name, Emma. I hope you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke, Emma." He gave a slight smile to her.

"The money's all here." Granny interrupted, holding out a roll of cash.

"Oh yes. Thank you." He took the cash and left without another word.

"Who was that?" Emma asked, turning back to Granny.

"That's Mr. Gold. He owns this place." The girl Ruby said, looking out the window.

"The BNB?" Emma asked.

"No, the town." Granny said with a serious voice.

"Whoa."

Granny grabbed a key off of a shelf, and held it out to her. "Room 16, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Emma nodded, grabbing to key and headed upstairs without another word. Opening her door she looked around the immoderate decorated room. She closed the door behind her, and walked over to the bed, collapsing on it.

"Ah, a real bed." She mumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes, and feel asleep in the first real bed she had slept in in years.


	2. Chapter 2

The blinding sunlight coming through the open curtains woke Emma from the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years. Yawning she sat up and stretched before getting up for the day. Looking down at her clothes, she pulls on the edge of her white tank top.

"I should probably go get some fresh clothes." Sighing, she grabs the room key and heads out. Once outside she looks at her car, then looks at the local shops. "I'll hoof it, no sense in wasting gas." She murmurs as she heads down the street.

Emma started to get a weird feeling when every person she passed gave her a strange look. She checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, like pants, or that her nipples were showing. As soon as she got to the closest clothing store she darted inside, to get off of the street and away from the stares. Once inside she immediately began searching through the racks of clothes. Emma wasn't big on style so she went for more comfortable pieces. Grabbing jeans, tank tops, sweaters, plain shirts, and couple of boots. When heading to the counter she passed a mannequin with a red leather jacket on it. She stopped for a moment, and stared at the jacket. Everything in her arms were plain and bland in color, but that jacket was a a statement piece, and she couldn't draw her eyes away from it. Setting the clothes on the counter, she took the jacket off the mannequin and pulled it on.

Emma had a strange sense of protection come over her as she pulled it on. As if she was putting on battle armor before a big fight.

"Nice jacket huh?" Said someone behind her.

"Yes, its very nice." Emma said in a kinda haze.

"Looks great on you."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna get it." She lightly touched the leather on her arm.

"Great! I'll ring up all this stuff for you." The voice said chipper.

Turning around, Emma walked up to the counter and pulled the price tag off, handing it to the cashier. " I'll wear this out."

Once she had finished purchasing her clothes, she headed out again, to take the clothes back to her room, before getting some breakfast.

After depositing her new wardrobe onto her bed at Granny's BnB, she headed to the diner across the street. She headed to the far end of the counter, ignoring the stares, and sat down. Granny came over to take her order.

"Just coffee and a muffin please." Emma said with a small smile. Granny nodded and headed off to grab her order.

"Ah, so your the one everyone is talking about." Came an accented voice behind her. She turned around in her seat to come face to face with a very sexy…police officer. The instant attraction was almost completely destroyed when she saw his badge. Her stomach knotted up instantly, and her palms turned sweaty.

"Yup that's me. News travels fast around here." She said in what she hoped was a calm voice. The man in front of her chuckled.

"Well its not every day that we get new comers here. Names Graham, Sheriff Graham Humbert." He held out his hand to her.

Emma shook his hand firmly. "Yes I gathered the sheriff part from the badge and gun you got there."

He smiled in a charming manner and took a seat next to her. "And you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"What are you doing in Storybrooke Emma? Visiting family?" He leaned his elbow on the counter and faced her.

"Got no family to visit." She shrugged, as Granny set her coffee and muffin in front of her.

"Oh come now, everyone's got family." Graham motioned to Granny for coffee.

"In theory yes." She took a sip of her coffee.

"So your here on holiday then." He tried to look into her eyes, but Emma wasn't having it.

"I'm here for a fresh start, but the local police force's interrogation is making me rethink it." She said in a snarky voice.

Graham laughed and stood up. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan, just trying to make small talk. I'll leave you to your breakfast." Granny set a to go cup of coffee in front of Graham. He pulled out a twenty and laid it on the counter. "I'm paying for her breakfast too." He said and headed out.

Emma didn't protest because she needed to save her money until she found a job. She took another sip of her coffee. "I hate cops." She muttered.

After breakfast Emma went on a walk through the town, checking out the local shops and restaurants. She finally she ended up in an upscale neighborhood. Walking along the sidewalk, she stopped in front of a beautiful white…mansion? She stood in front of the gate and looked over the house more carefully. "Who lives here?"

"Excuse me, what are you doing in front of my house." Came an angry voice behind her.

Emma turned around to see a very well dressed woman standing behind her, with a briefcase in her hand. She was dressed impeccably well, with a black sleeveless dress and black high heels. "I was just looking at your house."

The woman walked up closer to her. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Emma. I just recently came into town."

A look of shock came over the woman's face but was quickly replaced but a sweet, if not a bit scary smile. "Oh well, welcome to Storybrooke Emma…?"

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Ms. Swan. My name is Regina Mills, I'm the mayor." She held out her hand to Emma.

Emma shook her hand, but was surprised to find it cold and steely. "Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home."

"Yes I do. Would you like to come inside for a drink?" That sweet scary smile stayed in place.

"No thank you. I really need to do a bit of job hunting before the end of the day. But it was nice meeting you, Madam Mayor." Emma turned on her heel and walked away feeling cold.

After her encounter with Regina, Emma decided to do her job hunting from inside her hotel room. Sitting on the bed she read through the newspaper for local job listings, as well as available apartments. But both were a bust.

"What the hell is up with this town? No open apartments? No jobs available?" Emma looked out through her open window at clock tower. After a couple of minutes the hands on the clock tower moved. Emma tilted her head.

"Strange."


End file.
